Luna's desire
by Tacticiangirl
Summary: Frederick's best friend is marrying the woman he loves. In a world where he sees Chrom everyday, he couldn't ruin his relantionship for his feelings, but a fellow co-worker and old friend might help him to break the out of his cycle.(AU;Modern) (FrederickXFRobin) (ChromXSumia) (FrederickXSumia)


_**"I'm getting married, Frederick!"**_

Those words would repeat themselves again and again in Mister Luna's mind. Each time hurting more his heart, leaving a lingering of hurt and betrayal in his chest.

 _ **"Sumia accepted! We are marrying in two months!"**_

Frederick sighed deeply, as he drank what was left of his cognac; leaving the empty glass on the bartender bar, he went back to just sit there, in his own misery and thoughts.

His best friend and boss were getting married, to the woman he so dearly loved. Everyone knew the day would come, for those two to finally get together; since they were in college, everyone could read the deep love the young lady had for Chrom Aether.

Sumia Pegasus, was marrying Chrom Aether. Both of them working in the same building he works on. For the same family he works for. The Aether's.

Frederick and Chrom had been friends since he could remember, as they met in college where Frederick served him as a mentor in one of his classes; Chrom's sense of justice and nobility quickly made a number at him; and soon they crossed the boundaries of mentor and student: their friendship going beyond college.

He was there when Sumia would cry for Chrom.

He was there when Sumia would pick out petals from flowers, for Chrom.

He was there to calm Sumia's tears.

He was there to pick her up when Sumia would stumble down and fall.

He was always there.

It made sense that lady Pegasus never saw him as a love interest, he was much older than her; and his attitude towards Chrom is mostly like the proud father Chrom lost due to illness.

Such feelings were corresponded, when Chrom trusted him as his right hand in Aether Enterprises. Moving from a simple teacher in college, to being the support of one of the richest man worldwide.

 ** _"Oh Frederick, I'm so happy! Please tell me you will be the one to walk me down the aisle and give me to Chrom!"_**

How could he refuse? He was happy, as he would witness closely how the two people he most loved would unite.

But why wasn't Chrom walking Sumia down the aisle?

Why it had to be him?

Deep down, he was deeply enraged and full of regret and jealousy.

"Hey love, want a dance?"

Frederick turned his head lightly to see the young maiden, a girl who couldn't possibly be older than 25. Wearing lacey clothes, the girl had the look and attitude to manage getting a few dollars.

The bunny suit was tempting him.

"Panne…" He thought, reading the tag with girl's name, located on her right breast.

But it wasn't his style.

Frederick reached in his jacket, motioning with his hand that the woman should wait. After getting a few dollars from his wallet, he left some on the bar and then offer the rest to the bunny girl.

Her eyes beamed as she held the bills in her hands. She quickly went closer to him, but the man in front of him rose from his sit, her nose being flicked by the sweet scent of his cologne.

"Finish school, my lady. This is no place for a girl like you." Frederick offer her a small smile "Good night to you."

Panne just stared at the man, with her eyes wide open. Looking at the two bills of 100, and then back at him, as he would walk to the exit and finally disappear from the bar. A small smile appeared on her face, walking to a different customer that seemed interested in her.

"What a strange world this is…" She thought.

Xxx

Frederick pulled on his tie lightly, liberating his neck from the pressure. His suit was becoming damp, as a light shower was covering the beautiful and busy city Ylisstol was. He was walking home, leaving his car back in the parking lot of the business building, as he understood that he was in no position to drive anyway. The fire he had hidden away for so many years in his heart, was finally coming out.

But it was too late.

He had been a coward, and he was paying for it.

He let out a brisk sigh, passing his fingers slowly on his hair as he tried to think of a way out of the wedding ceremony, but truly there wasn't. He couldn't run away from them forever, their friendship would bound them forever.

"All I can do is accept…" He thought.

Frederick the Wary wasn't standing for the nickname his friend had given him since years ago. His heart was stabbed by a hot lance, and his eyes weren't being sharp as he made a turn to a near street.

The small heel in his shoes would make noise as he kept going, fitting in the rhythm with the noise rain droplets would make as it crashed against the ground.

The crossing sign had a red hand, but he didn't notice it.

"Oh Sumia…you would look so lovely in that wedding dress…" He thought, walking further into the street. His thoughts were cut off, when a car beeped and lights blinded him for a few seconds as they came close to his body.

He let out a grunt as the car hit him, sending him back a few inches from the car's front. His eyes stared directly into the sky, his eyes closing as rain would wash his face and minimize the turbulence he was feeling in his head.

The black Impala 68 had thankfully been able to stop at time, making the blow not as awful as it could be. Frederick groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head still and looking upward. His eyes went wide as he watched the figure of a slender woman coming out of the impressive car, he soon indentified who it was.

"Oh gosh, Frederick! Are you alright!" Her high heels would sound loudly as she did her best to run to Frederick's side, deep concern on her face as she finally was able to be beside him.

"Ugh…Miss Ignis…What are y…"

"Please, don't stress yourself. I need to take you to a hospital immediately: gosh, what were you thinking when crossing the street!? What are you even doing here?!"

Robin Ignis. One of Chrom's closest friends, an executive of Aether enterprises. Her fast thinking is admired by many, as well as the beauty her body entitled. She was a rank lower than Frederick, and despite how young she was, her wits were often compared with an old fox; gaining the nickname Silver Fox.

Frederick would just stare at her, even when the shorter woman helped him stand up. A hot and painful sensation ran all over his arm, as if the bone had move out of place slightly. Frederick would hold his right arm, trying to not make the injury become worse.

"Come on, we need to get that checked!"

Robin guided him into her car, a car many envy and feared, as they said a fearsome woman would drive it. Frederick's deep eyes would scan her as he could see her lips mouthing words, but he was too stunned and busy to hear them: his mind would prefer to admire her long white hair, and the sweet brown eyes he was being gifted with.

The soft perfume he managed to smell when the lad put the seat belt on him.

Silver Fox soon came back to her seat, placing her seat belt on and starting to drive again. Her eyes tried to hide her nervous state, but it was impossible, she just had run over Frederick Luna: Chrom's right hand and the Second Big Boss of her job.

She was going to get fired.

Fired meaning people would burn her alive for hurting Frederick the Wary, feared by many, loved by many more.

"Frederick, talk to me! I need you to stay focused on the way! What's your full name?"

"Miss Ignis, there's no need to take me to the hospital…" He grunted lightly,trying to concive his pain as best as he could " I'm fine, it was just a small push."

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed, honking at a car in front of her that wouldn't advance on green.

Frederick jumped a little. Seems it was true, the woman was mad behind the wheel, but also there was no changing her mind once she had decided on something.

"My name is Frederick Luna." He answered softly, trying to go smoothly as possible with Robin. He found it amusing, seeing how genuinely worried she was.

Or perhaps she feared that she would get extra training subjects from him.

He preferred to believe the first one.

"Okay, good. Do you know who I am?"

"Miss Ignis-I just called you Miss Ignis. Robin Ignis. The woman whose office lies beside mine."

"Great, doing good…almost there…Mushrooms or Firewood?"

"What? Both of them are…"

"Oh Frederick, I'm so glad you're alright. Mentally at least." Robin finally turned to see him, giving him a warm smile. "I'm taking you to Doctor Libra at least."

Robin went back into having full concentration on the road, as one run over person was enough for her list. Frederick just gave her a puzzled look, but then changed it to a more grateful one.

"How thoughtful, and thank you. I might need a few pain killers. My head is killing me…"

"Nice try big fella, but that arm of yours must be very painful too."

Frederick chuckled a little, another grunt escaping his lips as it hurt to move in his position.

"Big fella? Miss Ignis, your nicknames are always…entertaining. But out of place."

"When the tie is off and the business card down, you know you can refer to me as Robin."

"That is very unprofessional."

"I know, Freddybear. I know."

Frederick gave up, letting out a deep sign that made Robin snicker.

He had never noticed how lovely Robin was. But perhaps, it was just his longing heart and the touch of cognac in his system.

"Yes…it must be that…" He thought.

xxx

After visiting the doctor, Frederick was caught in a trap. His arm was broken and he would be unable to use it for two months.

Just in time for the wedding, great.

That great was sarcastic.

He had also been scolded by one person like if he were a child: while being in a closed room, it became obvious he had been drinking. Doctor Libra had recommended him to not mix drinks with his medication, as well with a heavy heart.

Libra was always good to read his emotions, he knew the reason as well.

"Such a sinner I am…" Frederick thought, looking at the cast he had on his arm now.

He would stare at the street lights as Robin's car would hit the road, he had protested that he could go home at his own; and that he would pay for the medical bills: but Robin denied both, and now, she was taking him home.

"Back to that lonely home…in full misery…" He thought, but then smiled a little.

At least her cat, Bear, was waiting for him.

Robin noticed that little smile, making her smile as well, but soon she let is fade away as she remembered that reason of Frederick's none cautious crossing.

"Frederick would never drink to a point of being disoriented…" She thought, following the directions that her phone would give her to get to Frederick's home more swiftly "something must have him in amiss…"

Robin was surprised when they got to their destination, being a large and tall building with beautiful sky views and balconies; and the green house being on the rooftop. She recognized them, as she has seen them for years

"Wait, you live here now?" Robin asked, soon going to the underground parking the building had; Frederick answered with a small puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I…moved here just yesterday: I'm still unpacking: but please, you don't need to enter the building, I could have walked in myself."

Robin let out a little laugh, making her cheeks have a small pink line "I need to enter here, Fred. I live here. Don't tell me you moved to 506?"

"My…It probably slipped my mind that you lived here, it has been years since I saw your curriculum…." Frederick sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly: he then gave Robin a wary look "but…. How do you know?"

"Oh, you'll see." Was her last response.

Xxx

They shared the elevator, and also shared a silent moment while they were in it. Frederick would get more suspicious of Robin as they stepped out in the same floor, and even walked to the same direction: Frederick had asked Robin if she was escorting him, only to be responded that she was only going to her own home.

His suspicious ended, when Robin stopped on door 505.

"Seems you are my new neighbor, Frederick." She chuckled lightly. "Though I would have preferred to throw a welcome party than a car crash. Sorry about that…"

Frederick was going to answer her something, since he noticed guilt in her voice; but Robin came to be on his side again, offering help to open the door of his own apartment for him. Before he could answer, Robin had taken the key from his hand.

"There you go." Robin turned to see him, her eyebrows furrowing "Now, you heard Libra. You need to take care of yourself if you wish to have your arm up and going soon. I know if not your style, but try to relax as much as your will lets you."

Frederick smiled, finding amusing Robin's tone of voice and the seriousness of her eyes. "I'll do my best. I appreciate your help Miss Ignis: seems we will be sharing more than a business office…though I'm still surprised I didn't see your car before."

"You're not the only one that goes for drinks, must you know. Besides…you tend to arrive early to the office and you're the one who always leaves last."

"Much like yourself."

"Hey, we aren't talking about me, Mister Luna." Robin mocked Frederick's tone of voice, but then concern filled her eyes again. She slowly placed her hand on Frederick's shoulder, making the sturdy man become stiff from most of his body.

"Frederick…I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know you didn't cross the street like you did because of alcohol…it takes more than that to make you stumble."

Frederick's heart sank, as the word stumble would make him remember Sumia.

Sumia was getting married to Chrom.

The two people he most loved and respected.

"But hey, " Robin shook Frederick lightly, making Frederick's eyes stop looking so empty. "You're not alone in this; believe it or not I understand your feelings...but life goes on. You'll see."

Robin turned her head to see in the door's creek, noticing a few boxes in the inside of the house. "With your injury, I'm sure it will be complicated to unpack the rest of your things." She finally let go of Frederick, noticing how uncomfortable Frederick was getting. "I can help you out if you let me."

Frederick at this point was confused and a little amazed: did Robin really know what was he going through? Or was she just guessing the correct words to use.

He sighed softly "Robin, you have many responsibilities in the office as well as your home and…personal lie. I cannot support myself in you."

Him saying her name brought less tension between them, Robin smiled at that "I wouldn't be offering my help if I couldn't give it, right? Besides, I can't let you have a difficult time if I live just beside you. For example: Have you eaten anything?"

"What does that have to do with…"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't." Frederick answered shortly, when the lady wanted too, she could be very convincing.

"Well, I know is past 11. But I can offer you a meal that you just need to heat in the microwave for a bit."

"Robin, please…I can just hire someone, and you had done enough"

Robin pretended to gasp, walking to her door "Frederick the Wary saying that something is enough? The world is ending today!" She opened her home's door, pulling her hair back as she looked back at Frederick "I'll heat it up for you in the oven, just because you said that. I'll knock in 15 minutes, and you better answer."

Robin pointed to her eyes, and then to his. Frederick just raised an eyebrow with a smile, as Robin entered her house. Giving up, the man loosen his shoulders a bit and entered his own home. Staring at the box with items still to be placed on walls and tables; as well as a few little things.

Frederick slowly sank on his couch, feeling small and sharping stings on his arm. He stared ahead, at the big mirror that decorated one of his walls.

Could he really abuse of Robin's kindness? He has known her for years, and he could even say that they have a small friendship.

Not as strong as Chrom's or Lissa's.

But it was there, obviously marked by the nicknames and Robin's attitude towards him.

Besides, only a friend would Robin forgive for hurting her Impala.

There was a knock on his door after a while, and he was surprised that it had taken him so long to think about accepting Robin's help or not. A home is a reflection of one's self, and he still wasn't sure he would want Robin to know him in a deeper estimate.

But still, it was better than a complete stranger.

Bear wouldn't like a complete stranger.

"Is hot, is hot! Where is the kitchen?" Robin stepped inside Frederick's home, soon rushing to the kitchen when Frederick motioned with his hand the direction. Placing the tray of lasagna on the table and taking her mittens off, she finally sighed "Oh boy, I hope I didn't take too long!"

Frederick had followed her, and he raised an eyebrow as Robin would dust her hands lightly, he found it amusing and a little cute that Robin had changed her heels for a pair of dragon slippers.

"A high executive of Aether enterprises…wears slippers with the form of dragon?"

"Hey, I don't judge your life. Besides, they are very warm." She joked.

Frederick soon found his way beside Robin, staring at the lasagna she had brought. Until now, his stomach had remember that he hadn't eaten anything since 2pm today.

"There you go. You can either eat as much as you want and give me back the rest, or simply leave it for other days. I warn you…it might…not have the best flavor, but is better than that bear meat we once tried in that business trip."

"My thanks, milady…believe me, it shames me to cling to your help like this." He cleared his throat lightly "Besides, that bear meat…was overwhelming, but it satisfied the body's needs. I'm sure your dish can surpass that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere…" Robin smiled but then made it a little smaller "But I have stayed here too long, I'll close the door on the way so you can stay here eating or just resting. Remember, just give me a call or go knock on my door."

Frederick glued his eyes on her as she walked to his fridge, pasting a little magnet on his fridge with a small yellow note with a phone number. "Robin, there's no need. I have your cellphone."

"I turn it off when I sleep. I need my beauty sleep you know…"

"My, I always thought you didn't care of those things."

He got a cold stare as an answer, he blinked "Robin?"

"No…it's…" She finally smiled, giving up "Nothing. Nothing at all. " She cleared her throat lightly "Well…I'll be going now…don't forget about Libra's recommendation and…"

"Robin, forgive me for interrupting you. But I do need to ask if your…help from before is still available. I have thought about it, and I couldn't really find someone better than you…"

Frederick's muzzle flustered a bit, as it brought him a bit of shame to his honor to be in this situation. "Everyone talks about how much we share on lifestyle: that being how picky and tidy we are; as well as a few strings on thinking…I wouldn't want a complete stranger going in and out of my house for two months."

"Hey, I won't tell anyone anything if you don't tell big bad Miss Ignis likes to wear Dragon slippers." Robin offered him a hand, with a small smile crossing on her face. "Do we have a deal?"

"My thanks, Robin." He held her hand, shaking it softly as he knew how much Robin enjoys closing deals with handshakes.

"Though…those are badly made." He conclude, making Robin huff.

Xxx

Frederick wished goodnight to Robin as she left to her own home, still at the last minute telling him to not go overboard like always.

It would be difficult for him.

But he had too.

He had to recover…and take Sumia down the aisle looking well.

For Chrom.

For her.

He sat at the kitchen, looking at the plate with lasagna. He had already changed into another clothes, which took him much time due that his arm. He poked the lasagna with his fork, and raised an eyebrow when his cat suddenly got on the chair beside him, staring at his plate.

"So…you don't come out to greet the cooker, but you do want her meal?"

"Meow."

"Don't meow at me. Gods… why am I even answering you?" He finally decided to cut a piece, and brought it close to his mouth "Just remember the time you ate some of Sully's fish in that Christmas reunion: and she is very close to Robin." He took a bit of it "You will probably…"

Frederick munched on the pasta, filled with vegetables and cheese, less hot. He blinked a few times, before continuing to talk with his cat "…like…it…"

He turned to see the plate, now the piece of lasagna being uncompleted. A small smile formed, and he closed his eyes.

Robin's cooking was actually remarkable, but then again, maybe it was just because it was food not cooked by him.

It has been long since someone had offered him homemade food.

Frederick finished his plate eagerly, deciding to just give a small taste to Bear before placing the rest of the tray away. Lights turning off and his body moving swiftly across the home to reach his bathroom to wash his teeth; to then, finally reaching his bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, before finally letting his eyes rest.

For a few days he had wished that his neighbor wouldn't be a party twat.

But seems that fate was nice enough to give him Robin instead, as a soft pillow for the bigger hit in his life. His head turned to the side, looking at his alarm clock, a small, lamp his tablet, his jar with water; and finally, to the picture.

He grabbed it, and stared at it. It was him and Chrom, with Sumia being beside him.

He sighed deeply again, something Frederick doesn't usually do. Not in front of everyone at least.

The photo also had Robin, and his best friend, an accountant named Gaius, Lissa being between Gaius and Robin.

Lissa was sneaking a frog into Robin's shirt.

That made the man chuckle, but soon his smile faded away.

Frederick was in the middle of the photo.

"Always in the middle…always the shadow." His lips muttered, as he got the photo out of the frame "…but I will always be your support…" His eyes watered, as he stared at Sumia's face, but then the tears fell when he stared at Chrom's "Always…"

Frederick turned in for the night, turning off the lamp that was beside him, and finally placing the photo in its frame.

His eyes soon closed, as too many emotions were felt tonight.

The frame shinned with the dim light of the moon, the photo now only showing him, Robin, Lissa and Gaius.


End file.
